<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Truly Beautiful by Anonymouse18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723751">Something Truly Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouse18/pseuds/Anonymouse18'>Anonymouse18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, im a mess, probably gonna rewrite this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouse18/pseuds/Anonymouse18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison has always been an outcast in his little town. While the other villagers are happy living in the same town for the rest of their lives, Jamison wishes to start a new life far away. It looks like his wish is finally going to come true when his adoptive father leaves for an invention competition with an invention that is sure to win - but instead he finds himself taking his father's place as prisoner to a horrifying beast. Trapped in an enchanted castle inhabited by a monster with a bad temper and his cursed servants, Jamison learns to see beauty in others and finds love where he least expects it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHH I'm so excited to finally be posting this! I can't believe there isn't a Beauty and the Beast AU of my boys! Btw this is based off of the 1991 Disney film but it's different in some ways and I'm trying not to copy from the script much because I want it to kind of be its own thing. I really hope you enjoy the first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it comes to Jamison Fawkes, most people would describe him as loud, obnoxious, strange, annoying, and maybe even downright insane. Okay, he couldn’t argue with some of those traits - but jeez, did people think he was really that bad? Sure, he knew he wasn’t exactly the sweetest peach, but he could be a decent guy when he wanted to be. At least he wasn’t a mindless zombie like everyone else in his godforsaken town.</p><p>So Jamie had obviously never fit in his quiet, little town. People either pitied him for being the town cripple, hated him for his shrill voice and frankly rude personality, or thought he was just plain crazy. That wasn’t to say everyone hated him, though - he had Torbjorn, at least. He may have been his adoptive father, but he was also his friend - as sad as it sounded, he was his only friend. He met Torbjorn after getting caught trying to pickpocket the dwarf when he was only eight. Instead of beating him or turning him in like most people would, he brought the scrawny kid home and fed him the first proper meal he had for the first time he could remember. If that wasn’t surprising enough, Torbjorn didn’t kick him out immediately after like he expected and even offered him his bed for the night. The dwarf insisted that he was fine with sleeping in his chair, and Jamie didn’t fight him. The unfamiliar sensation of a cushy mattress underneath him along with a blanket draped over was enough for him to pass out within minutes. After that, he stuck with Torbjorn ever since. </p><p>Torbjorn was an inventor - thought to be crazy by many, but Jamie thought he was a bloody genius. He was the one responsible for the prosthetics Jamie wore nowadays, after all. The poor kid was almost in tears when the dwarf presented them to him. He managed to build a makeshift peg leg from some trash, but the one Torbjorn gave him was a million times better. He never even dreamed of having a new arm, let alone one of this quality - it wasn’t even his birthday! Torbjorn helped him put them on and showed him how they worked with a smile on his face the whole time. For the first time, Jamie knew what it was like to have a father.  </p><p>Though he wasn’t really one to admit it verbally, Jamie loved Torbjorn; and he appreciated everything he’d done for him. But he wasn’t exactly… happy. That had nothing to do with Torbjorn, it was more that he wasn’t happy with the life he was living - his village, the people, the monotony of it all. Time felt as if it were stuck on repeat on the same day, forcing everyone to perform the same tasks over and over again. He had watched it unfold so many times that he knew everyone’s daily routine. Everything was always the same, and no one seemed to mind. People greeted one another with bright smiles and cheerful tones as if they haven’t seen each other in years. It infuriated Jamie… not that he ever got the same reaction out of people - all he ever got were pitiful looks and scowls. </p><p>Jamie knew that they whispered about him as he passed by. They probably thought he wouldn’t hear, but he did - as clear as fucking day, and it only made him feel more like an outcast than he already was. He tried not to let it show, though. </p><p>He always longed for so much more than the life he was given. He wanted nothing more than to leave his village behind and start a new life, but it wasn’t like life was going to magically hand him a chance to do that.</p><p>That is, until it literally did.</p><p>He overheard a pair of men talking about it one day while running errands. In a few months, there was going to be a fair a few hours away from town. They chatted about the competitions it would hold, and Jamie was about to go on with his day until they mentioned one that captured his interest: an invention competition. Apparently, first place offered enough money to set anyone - even a peasant, for life; and that didn’t even include the money they’d make once there was a demand for more. At that moment, he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time; hope. He had to tell Torbjorn; he was the most brilliant person Jamie knew, surely he could make a winner. His mind raced with possibilities of what he could do if he won. Rubbing his newfound wealth in the faces of those who had treated him poorly and leaving this place behind was a must, of course, but there was so much more he could do! He could go wherever his heart desired. Everyday could be an adventure. He could buy five - no, ten houses! This be his chance to meet some people; maybe even find someone like him -</p><p>Jamie didn’t realize he was staring until one of the men asked him what the hell he was looking at, flashing him the same distasteful look he was so used to getting. But he couldn’t help but smile as he abandoned his errands and ran home to tell Torbjorn the news. </p><p>Torbjorn got straight to work once he heard the news, unsurprisingly. Jamie was more than eager to help - little did he know that inventing something entirely new was going to be harder than he thought. It didn’t take long to figure out what to make since Torbjorn already had a few ideas drawn out - building it was the real challenge. Just when they thought they had reached success, it blew up in their faces (literally). Normally Jamison wasn’t one to deny a good explosion, but it kind of lost its beauty the more he saw it - which was a lot. The more prototypes they went through, the more discouraged Torbjorn grew, but Jamie was quick to reassure him; they couldn’t give up, not when they were so close. </p><p>Weeks shifted to months, and before he knew it, the fair was only a day away and they still hadn’t managed to get the machine to work. They were in the basement, as usual, finishing the final touches before going through the millionth test run. Once he thought it was ready, Torbjorn flipped the switch, backing away and covering his ears with a wince, prepared for the machine to explode like it had done many times before. Jamie watched in shock as the turret came to life, scanning the room until it spotted the target and shot a dozen bullets into the center. He didn’t know what they had done differently to make it work, but he didn’t care. </p><p>The two exchanged surprised looks, only for Jamie’s to shift into one of absolute glee as he let out a shrill laugh. Torbjorn was soon to share his excitement, telling the younger man to get everything ready. </p><p>The fair was awaiting.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Jamie heaved the turret onto the wagon with a loud thump, letting out a tired sigh. He tied the machine down so it wouldn’t slip out during the trip. Their horse, Orisa, was tethered to the wagon, eager to get a move on as she dug her hoof into the ground. Jamie had tried riding once when he was younger and quickly decided it wasn’t for him; it was too bumpy, and his feet always slipped out of the stirrups. That didn’t mean he didn’t like Orisa, though. She was a well-behaved horse and was always there to listen when he needed to blow off some steam. And best of all, she didn’t talk back. </p><p>“Is everything ready?” He turned to see Torbjorn, who was sporting a garnet cloak and a straw hat.</p><p>“All set,” Jamie said with a grin. He wished he could’ve gone with him, but the animals and chores weren’t going to take care of themselves. Torbjorn managed to climb into the saddle and grabbed the reins. “See ya, Torb. Win first place for us! Oh, and be careful, will ya?” Torbjorn chuckled.</p><p>“I’m certainly more careful than you. I didn’t nearly set the house on fire,” Jamie pouted. </p><p>“Oi! That was an accident - an honest mistake! I’ve grown a lot since then… mostly,” he said. “Now get out of here! Destiny is calling, you don’t want to be late now, do you?” Torbjorn shook his head with a smile. </p><p>“Of course not. Take care, Jamie.” With the click of his tongue and a kick in her sides, Orisa headed down the dirt path. Jamie watched until his ticket to a new future disappeared from his line of vision. He looked around the land with a sigh; it felt even emptier and quieter now without the ruckus that was Torbjorn working on his inventions. He decided to start his chores and headed to the stable; it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. All he could do now was wait. Shit, this was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was as long and boring as Jamie expected. When night finally came, he barely got any sleep. For hours he tossed and turned, giggling like a maniac as he fantasized about all of the things he’d do if they won. Well, he was pretty sure they would win. Torbjorn was the smartest guy he knew; he didn’t need to see what other inventions they were going up against to be certain they had it in the bag. He woke up the next morning (or maybe it was afternoon?) feeling like absolute shit. The idea of going back to sleep was tempting, but the chores weren’t going to do themselves. Oh well, at least it gave him something to do.</p><p>The time he spent on chores seemed to fly by, and before he knew it he was left with nothing to occupy him. Again. Letting out a long, exaggerated groan, he fell dramatically to the ground on his back. The yellow grass was prickly against his skin, tickling him whenever the wind blew. He stared up at the endless sky above him, watching the clouds slowly pass by; it reminded him of when he was a kid. Many of his afternoons were spent watching the clouds, wishing he would sprout a pair of wings and fly away. Not that anyone else ever understood. Whenever he tried talking about it with the other kids, (or even tried talking to them at all) they just stared at him like he had three heads. </p><p>A shrill whinny rang through the air, causing Jamie to shoot up. He looked for the source of the sound until his eyes landed on an approaching figure. It was Orisa, and she was galloping straight for him. With no one controlling her.</p><p>“Holy fuck!” He jumped out of the way. Orisa sped past him, the wagon and turret still tethered and clattering. Torbjorn was nowhere in sight. As the frightened animal reared up, Jamie leapt for the reins and pulled her down. “Whoa, Orisa, it’s okay,” he said as calm as he could, despite having nearly gotten trampled a few seconds earlier. It took a while, but Orisa eventually settled down. The poor thing looked like she’d been to hell and back; leaves and twigs were tangled in her dark mane, and even what looked like a few scratches. </p><p>But where the hell was Torbjorn? If they hadn’t even made it to the fair, then something must’ve happened to him. He could’ve been anywhere; he could’ve been lost, he could’ve been hurt - hell, he could’ve been dead, for all Jamie knew.</p><p>“Shit!” Jamie exclaimed in frustration. He began pacing back and forth, unsure what to do. He could try getting help from the village; the chances of finding Torbjorn with more people were higher. Then again, neither him or Torbjorn were exactly the most popular in town - he wouldn’t have been surprised if no one was willing to help. Assholes. Trying would take too much time anyway. It looked like he’d have to look for his father himself.</p><p>For the first time in years, he heaved himself onto Orisa and landed in the saddle. “Alright, girl, you gotta take me to Torb, okay?” he said, knowing well that she couldn’t understand him. He kicked her into action and they sped down the dirt path. He bounced awkwardly in the saddle, gripping the reins tightly until his knuckles turned white. It had only been a few minutes and he already nearly fell out of the saddle five times (he counted), but none of that mattered at the moment. He let Orisa lead the way, hoping that she would lead him to Torbjorn. Was it the best idea? No, but what else could he do? He was desperate.</p><p>Orisa took him down the long, twisting dirt paths, passing by an occasional farm or house. It felt like they had been on the same path for hours until Orisa made a sudden turn into a forest. It was early Autumn, and the leaves had already begun to fall from their branches; they released a satisfying crunch under Orisa’s hooves whenever she stepped on them. But as Jamie rode deeper into the woods, the vivid autumn scene slowly shifted to a dark set of barren, mangled trees curved towards the sky. The air was thick with fog, making it impossible to see other than a few feet ahead. He could’ve been imagining it, but it felt like some of the trees were reaching out for him with their twisted, naked branches. It looked like the kind of place that would have wolves - he really hoped that wasn’t true. </p><p>The tight fit of trees drifted apart as they sped by, until Orisa brought him into a clearing. A tall, metal gate blocked his way. On each side sat a gargoyle, glaring down at Jamie with permanently carved looks of resentment. Behind the gate was a castle bigger than anything he had ever seen.</p><p>“Where the hell have ya taken me to, girl?” Jamie asked as he slid off of the saddle with a less than graceful landing. After tying Orisa to a tree, he approached the gates and pushed them open, letting out a loud screech. There was a hat lying on the stone floor. His stomach twisted with unease as he automatically recognized it. It was Torbjorn’s; he was here, and Jamie wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or more worried. </p><p>He gaped at the dark castle before him, feeling like a puny bug in comparison. An emblem of a boar’s head was carved above the giant wooden doors. From the looks of it, it may have belonged to royalty - no commoner could afford to live in a castle like this. Yet cracks and moss covering it made the place look like it had been abandoned for years. All of it only raised more questions for Jamie. How come he never heard of this place before? Did anyone still live here? What was a fancy castle like this doing in the middle of this creepy forest anyway? Just what the hell was this place? </p><p>Jamie noticed a stray, sturdy-looking branch laying by the castle steps and snatched it up - just in case. There was no telling what this castle could’ve been hiding. He took a deep breath, puffing his chest out. As soon as he pushed the door open, he brandished the branch like a weapon, ready to take a swing. The door creaked as it opened slowly, revealing nothing but an empty entrance hall. A long red carpet stretched across the room, leading to a grand staircase. It was dark, the few candles hanging from the walls providing little light. It didn’t look as neglected as it did on the outside - maybe someone really did live here. </p><p>“Hello?” Jamie called out, his voice echoing throughout the massive room. He strode down the long carpet, landing on the balls of his feet with each step as he gripped the branch defensively. “Torb?” he called out as he trekked up the stairs, leading him to a long hallway overlooking the foyer. After that, it was nothing but endless corridors. Jamie was already shit at directions to begin with, and the fact that everywhere looked the same to him didn’t help. That, and he felt really uneasy. No matter how many times he looked over his shoulder, he felt like he was being watched. He even could’ve sworn he heard voices echoing quietly throughout the halls - either that or he was finally going insane. He turned around the corner to yet another endless corridor; multiple doors stretched across each side. Jamie let out a frustrated huff. Fantastic.</p><p>A sudden creak behind him caused Jamie to swirl around, branch at the ready. One of the doors had opened; seemingly by itself. Great, as if this place wasn’t creepy enough already. Jamie told himself it was probably just a draft; not that it calmed his nerves in any way. Nevertheless, he peeked into the room to see a curved stone staircase going up - it must’ve led to one of the towers. Grabbing a torch that hung on the wall, he began the trek upwards. He was met with a cold gust of wind at the top. The room was dark and entirely made of stone. Doors with bars on the bottom lined the walls; it looked to be some kind of prison.</p><p>“Hello? Anybody here?” he asked.</p><p>“Jamie?” a weak voice called from one of the cells. Jamie recognized it instantly.</p><p>“Torbjorn!” Jamie exclaimed as he rushed to the cell and kneeled down to see through the bars. The flame lightened the tiny cell, revealing Torbjorn curled in the corner, shivering like a leaf. He looked so… fragile. The dwarf managed to reach the door and offered a pale hand through the bars. Jamie dropped the branch to hold it, realizing how cold the other’s hand was.</p><p>“How did you get here?” Torbjorn asked, sounding a mix between relieved and panicked. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m getting you outta here,” Jamie said, though he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to do that. </p><p>“Jamie, listen to me. You have to leave this place,” </p><p>“Fuck. That. I’m getting you out and making the bastard that locked you in here pay,” Jamie growled as he shook at the bars to no avail. If only he had some dynamite.</p><p>“Jamison,” Jamie froze; Torbjorn only ever called him by his real name when he was either pissed or dead serious about something. “You can’t fight the thing that put me in here. It’s too strong. You have to go, now!” Wait, did he say thing? It didn’t matter. </p><p>“I’m not leaving without ya!” </p><p>Jamie felt something heavy grab his shoulder. Before he could react, he was whipped around - so hard that the  torch went flying from his hand. The torch landed in a puddle, the water snuffing out the flame. The room was engulfed in darkness, all except for a beam of light peeking through the ceiling. </p><p>“Run, Jamie!” Torbjorn cried. Jamie backed up until his back hit the wall, his eyes darting frantically through the darkness. </p><p>“Who’s there? Who are you?” he asked, trying not to sound as frightened as he was. The room was dead silent for a while. Jamie was growing impatient. “Oi! Quit hiding like a fucking coward and show yourself! You think I’m afraid of ya? I’ll find ya myself if I have to!”</p><p>“Shut up,” a voice growled. It didn’t sound… human. It was deep - deeper than any voice Jamie had ever heard. There was a weird filter over it, making every word sound more like a growl. Heavy footsteps shook the room as whatever the voice was coming from stalked through the darkness. Jamie’s confidence faltered as he tried shrinking even further into the wall. He had no idea where it was; it could’ve been right next to him for all he knew. “Why have you come here?” the voice asked.</p><p>“I was looking for my dad. Why the fuck did ya lock him up in here?” Jamie asked, anger boiling within him that if he wasn’t scared shitless he’d try to jump the fucker.</p><p>“He’s a thief. He trespassed here and ate my food,” From the way the voice spoke, it was as if it was a big deal. It was so ridiculous, Jamie almost found it funny.</p><p>“That’s all? Look, mate, I’m pretty sure a little food gone isn’t the end of the world. Probably could stand to lose a few pounds,” he muttered the last part; but not quietly enough, apparently, as the voice let out a low growl. Jamie held his hands up defensively, letting out a fit of nervous giggles. “Not that ya need to, of course! Look, I’m sure my old man meant no harm. Why don’t you let him out and we can all put this behind us, hm?” A tense silence hung in the air - long enough for Jamie to start growing desperate. “C’mon, he could die if ya don’t! I’ll do whatever ya want, just let him go!” </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do,” the voice said simply.</p><p>“C’mon, there must be something-” Jamie paused. The only person that ever understood him was Torbjorn. He was the only friend he ever had. After everything he had done for him, there was no way Jamie was going to leave him to rot in a cell. “Wait!” With the little courage he had, Jamie stepped into the light. “Take me instead,”</p><p>“You… You would really take his place?” the voice asked, shock evident in his gravelly voice.</p><p>“Jamison, no! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Torbjorn cried. Jamie ignored his father’s pleas, daring himself not to look back at him, otherwise he might’ve lost it right then and there.   </p><p>“I’ll do it. As long as you let him go,”</p><p>“Yes,” the voice replied immediately, filling Jamie with hope. “But you will have to stay here forever,”</p><p>All hope Jamie had slipped through his bony fingers. Just what was this creature planning to do with him if he agreed to stay? Could he really go through with this? If he did, he’d never see Torbjorn again. He’d never get to see what laid beyond his village, or even this castle. All for… whatever the hell this thing was, who he was still yet to see.</p><p>“How ‘bout you show yourself first?”</p><p>What sounded like a surprised grunt left the voice. Silence filled the room once more, and Jamie started to wonder if his request had been turned down. Suddenly, a massive gray foot slid into the light. Then another one, along with a slender tail. Jamie’s eyes widened as they followed upwards, taking in every horrific detail. Everything about him was gigantic; from height to width. He was fat, but there was still a strength to him. Even under all that fur Jamie could see that his arms and legs were coated with muscle. His hands were easily the size of Jamie’s head; it would’ve been easy for him to engulf Jamie’s head with one and turn it to jelly. Then there was his face. It was long with a snout like that of a boar’s at the end, with long, yellow tusks poking out from each side. The only thing that seemed human about him was his eyes. Blue, piercing eyes that felt like they were looking into Jamie’s soul. </p><p>Jamie shrunk back to the wall in fear. He felt Torbjorn’s freezing hand grab his.</p><p>“Jamison, don’t do this. Please, I’m begging you, leave before you do something we’ll both regret. Please,” Torbjorn begged. Hearing the desperation in his voice made Jamie shake, but what the dwarf failed to understand was that he had to do this. If he left the only person that ever gave a shit about him to die like this, he’d never forgive himself. He stepped into the light and looked right into those sharp eyes.</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a deal,” he said, trying to keep his shaky body still. </p><p>“Done,” the beast growled, trudging past him to unlock the cell. Jamie fell to his knees in despair of what he’d just done. Torbjorn bolted out as soon as the door opened and went to Jamie’s side.</p><p>“Jamie, you don’t have to do this. I’m old, I’ve lived my life,” he begged as he tried to keep hold of his son. But as the beast came back, he grabbed Torbjorn by the cloak, dragging him out of Jamie’s reach.</p><p>“Wait,” Jamie said breathlessly as he reached out for his father. He couldn’t take him away. Not this soon. Torbjorn weakly struggled against the creature’s grip.</p><p>“Jamie!” </p><p>“Wait!” Jamie cried. He wanted to go after him, but his legs were sealed to the floor; all he could do was watch as the only family he ever had was dragged away from him until the door slammed shut behind them with a click. Now was the time his legs decided to start working again; he sprung up and bolted for the door. He frantically pulled at the iron handle. The bastard had locked the door. A choked sob escaped his lips as he fell back to the floor. He sat there for what felt like years, staring at the floor as the realization that he had just lost his freedom began to truly sink in. He didn’t even look up when he heard the door click open.</p><p>“I-I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” was all he could say before he felt like he was going to break down right then and there. The room fell silent once more for so long that when the beast spoke up it made Jamie jump.</p><p>“I’ll show you to your room,” Jamie looked up in confusion to see the beast holding the door open with an expecting look. </p><p>“B-But I thought-”</p><p>“You want to stay in the tower?” the beast asked impatiently. Jamie quickly shook his head. “Then follow me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it seems like I'm jumping into the story too fast! I'm mostly used to writing one shots, plus I just wanted to get the good stuff already. I'm not exactly happy with the first chapter or the beginning of this one, I don't know if it's just me. I feel like my writing isn't the best. But I'm excited and feeling a little more confident about the future chapters! I appreciate the kudos I've gotten so far, they always make my day. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully stick around for the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie reluctantly followed the beast out of the tower and back into the maze that was the castle itself. As much as he didn’t want to be around the beast, he had no choice. It was either that or the dark, freezing tower, and a room sounded way more appealing by a long shot.</p><p>The beast led the way with Jamie following close behind. In one of his enormous hands was a strange-looking oil lamp to light the way. It didn’t look like any lamp Jamie had ever seen before. The top was in the shape of a lotus, and in the center of the brass petals sat a small, flickering flame. The light briefly lit the area as they walked by. Statues of hideous creatures danced along the walls and pillars. They were everywhere, stuck in various poses that made it look as if they were once alive and crawling along the walls. Their stony gazes trailed over Jamie as he passed by, sending a shiver down his spine. </p><p>Neither of them had spoken since they left the prison; not that Jamie exactly wanted to make small talk with his captor. Yet his mind was racing with questions; particularly about what the beast was planning to do with him. It couldn't have been anything bad, right? He was giving Jamie a room. Or it could’ve been like one of those messed up fairy tales Torbjorn would read to him when he was a kid, where the monster was planning to devour the protagonist all along. The thought alone made his stomach drop. He kept his eyes on the rouge cape that covered the beast's broad back, watching his every move.</p><p>Torbjorn was right; he couldn’t fight against this creature. Jamie was tall - taller than most people, (at least, back in his village) standing at 6’5”. This creature had to be over seven feet tall. His arms were thicker than Jamie himself, and just one of his hands could envelop Jamie’s head and make it disappear. Everything about him made Jamie want to bolt for the nearest exit, but even that would probably be a fruitless effort. Though that bulky stomach said otherwise, those two extra legs surely made the beast faster than any regular man. If he was intending on killing Jamie, it wouldn’t be difficult. All it would take was one of those massive hands to squeeze his head, or those sharp, yellow teeth to sink into his throat -</p><p>“Are ya gonna eat me?” he found himself asking. Might as well get to the point.</p><p>The beast turned his head to look over at him with a raised eyebrow. He was silent for a moment. “No,” </p><p>His response didn’t make Jamie feel any better. “I’m not sure if I believe ya,” A sigh.</p><p>“You really think I’d go through all the trouble of giving you a room just so I could eat you?” the creature asked slowly, as if the answer should’ve been obvious. Jamie glared up at him with a frown.</p><p>“Hell if I know! I mean, just look at ya!” he said, gesturing towards the beast’s massive form. “You’re fucking huge! You could snap me in bloody half if ya wanted to!” His hands fell to his sides with a slap. “Hell, ya look like you’ve already eaten a few people,” The beast wrinkled his snout as he looked away. It was quiet for what felt like minutes. </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you - or eat you. Believe me,” he said, surprisingly gentle despite the natural growl in his voice. From the sound of it, he genuinely meant it. Relief washed over Jamie as let out a long held breath. Though he was still uncertain about many aspects of his situation, at least he knew the beast wasn’t going to kill him. It was a start. </p><p>“Well, that’s a fucking relief.” Silence filled the hallways once more, and Jamie didn’t expect the beast to say anything else for the rest of the trip. So when he did a few minutes later, Jamie nearly jumped to the ceiling. </p><p>“I… hope you like it here,” Oh, so now he was trying to be nice? If he was hoping to get on Jamie’s good side, it was a little too late for that. Besides, Jamie had already decided he didn’t like it here - right when he met this fat bastard. Glaring daggers at the beast’s back, he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Well, that’s gonna be kinda hard, isn’t it? ‘Specially since I’m stuck here against my own will. But I’ll fucking try, mate,” he sneered, practically spitting out the last word. </p><p>A low, primal growl rumbled from the beast, and Jamie immediately regretted opening his big mouth. Before he could react, the creature spun to face him, revealing bared, yellow fangs and those icy blue eyes that reminded Jamie of raging ocean waves during the middle of a storm. The floor shook beneath Jamie’s feet as the beast approached him at an alarming pace, causing him to back up until his back collided with the wall. Jamie flinched as a giant fist was thrown at him. He clamped his eyes shut, prepared to be struck. From the loud crack, something had definitely been hit, but it wasn’t him. Jamie tentatively cracked an eye open to see the beast’s fist digging into the wall, mere inches away from his face. Holy shit.</p><p>The mountain of a beast lowered his head until his snout was only inches from meeting the tip of Jamie’s nose. Hot, foul breath blew into Jamie’s face like a gust of wind, sending his hair flying back. Those eyes were gaping and filled with rage, staring right into his. “Listen here, you little shit,” the beast snapped through gritted fangs. “You can go anywhere you want except for the West Wing. If I even find you looking at it, I’ll track you down and knock your eyes out. Got it?” </p><p>Any words Jamie wanted to say were stuck in his throat, and all he could do was frantically nod in compliance. With a huff, the beast backed away and continued down the corridor. No words were spoken the rest of the way. Jamie came to a halt when the beast stopped in front of a large, ornate door. He opened it and stepped aside, eyeing Jamie with an impatient look. </p><p>Jamie cautiously walked into the dark room; it was certainly spacious. A large bed was pushed in the center along the wall, more pillows than anyone would know what to do with lining the headboard. Next to it was a tall, wide wardrobe with hot pink doors. Along the wall was a huge window looking out into the courtyard. He could see tiny specks of snow glide by the glass.</p><p>“If you need anything, my servants will attend to you,” the beast said. Wait, there were other people here? Or were they all terrifying beasts too? Jamie didn’t even want to know. He kept his mouth shut, his back facing the beast. “And you will join me for dinner. That’s not a request!” </p><p>Jamie wanted to protest, he wanted to run, he wanted to scream. But all he did was stand silently as the beast slammed the door shut behind him, shaking the entire room. As the thumping of the beast’s footsteps faded away, Jamie let his head fall back against the door. He slid down against the wood until he was on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. The tears finally broke free from their prison, trickling down his bony cheeks and landing on his shirt. </p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered through gritted teeth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” This couldn’t be happening. This had to be some cruel dream he was having trouble waking up from. His father - the one person that ever gave a shit about him - was gone, and he was never going to see him again. He never had the chance to see what lay beyond his little town; and he never would. He had lost everything. </p><p>For the first time, he wished he was back in his village - back with the people that whispered about him like he was some kind of freak. Back with his father in their little cottage, working on his crazy inventions. For the first time, he was truly alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep wanting to edit this but if I do I'm never going to post it. If you couldn't tell I suck at writing dialogue but I hope you like this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie rolled onto his back, wincing at the dull pain that shot up his right arm and leg. His eyes were closed, feeling too puffy and heavy to go through the trouble of opening. Funny, he didn’t remember falling asleep, let alone crawling onto the bed. God, and he used to think his old bed was comfy - this bed made that feel like a raggy, old sheet on the floor in comparison. The cushy comforter against his back, the warmth emanating from underneath him; all of it was enough to lull him back into a blissful sleep. If it weren’t for the grisly, temperamental beast holding him prisoner, of course. </p><p>His last encounter with the beast kept replaying in his mind, and he couldn’t make it stop no matter how hard he tried. He remembered every excruciating detail. That massive mouth full of stained, bared fangs that could fit the entirety of Jamie’s neck. How puny he felt with the beast’s humungous form looming over him. The way the wall violently shook when his giant fist struck it. Those fucking eyes staring into his, wide and full of unbridled rage. </p><p>The mere image had Jamie opening his eyes and sitting up. He took a moment to sit in silence, listening for any signs of the beast. It was quiet; no stomping, yelling, or any of those low, guttural growls that sent goosebumps across Jamie’s skin to be heard. It was almost as if there was no beast to begin with. A relieved sigh left Jamie’s lips, he was safe - for now. It gave him time to think.</p><p>Jamie knew he couldn’t stay there - not forever, at least. He was never the kind to do well inside the same space for too long. He was always moving - always looking for somewhere to go. The idea of being cooped up in this castle for the rest of his life made him want to scream. Spending that long in the same location was enough to make anyone go insane. Not only that, but Torbjorn was growing older and weaker every day; without Jamie to care for him, he had no one. Jamie had to figure out a way out of this prison somehow - and fast. He was never one to go by his word, anyway.</p><p>A sudden knock on the door nearly had him falling off the bed. That had to have been the beast. Jamie sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to open the door, but he was pretty sure the door would be broken down if he didn’t. What could the beast possibly want? Then realization hit him; he forgot about dinner. Had he overslept, and now the beast was coming for him? If so, he must’ve been extremely pissed - and Jamie was super fucked.</p><p>Another round of knocks had Jamie jumping off of the bed. He scanned the room for anything sturdy; something he could defend himself with. The large room was filled with extravagant furniture, yet it still seemed so bare. There were sofas, a vanity, an ottoman - all of it was too heavy for Jamie to lift. Then his eyes landed on a round side table and a pair of chairs in the center of the room. He could grab the table, smack the bastard over on the head as hard as he could if need be, and run like hell. It would work - probably. He dashed to the center of the room, not thinking of all the noise he was probably making. As he did so, his foot crashed into one of the chair’s legs, nearly throwing him to the floor. Great, now he had made even more noise and he was in pain.</p><p>“Shit!” he cried, clutching at his foot as one swell of unbearable pain came after another.</p><p>“Are you alright in there, dear?” </p><p>Jamie froze; he wasn’t expecting that. From the sound of it, the voice came from an older woman. Her voice was mellow and filled with concern. No animalistic filter, no growls; she sounded human. Now that he thought about it, the beast did mention something about his servants - Jamie tended to forget things like that. And yet, that wasn’t enough to ease his tension. He grabbed the table by the legs and held it over his shoulder defensively. </p><p>“Who are you? What do ya what?” </p><p>“It’s only Ana, dear. I thought you might like some tea,” the woman said. When was the last time Jamie had drank something - hours? Now that she mentioned it, his throat was feeling dry. A warm cup of tea sounded nice.</p><p>Jamie set the table down and cracked the door open. He didn’t see a woman like he was expecting. Instead, he saw a tea cart with a teapot and teacup sitting atop it. Both were painted gold and adorned with intricate royal blue patterns. The teapot had a strange black symbol on the right side that Jamie had never seen before. He recoiled when the cart rolled into the room, seemingly by itself. </p><p>“Thank you for opening the door. It’s much harder without hands,” Who said that? There was no woman to be seen. He had only been in this castle for a few hours - was he already going insane? “Down here, dear,” He looked back at the tea cart, his eyes widening at the sight. The teapot suddenly had eyes; small, dark brown eyes looking right up at him. “How do you like your tea? Any cream or sugar?” And it had a mouth, too, apparently; underneath it’s spout. The teapot was alive - it was talking to him. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Jamie muttered under his breath. The teapot eyed him with a strange look, as if it - or she, by the way it sounded - didn’t expect his reaction. He found himself backing away until he bumped into something firm. </p><p>“Hey, watch it,” snapped another woman’s voice, one in a thick accent Jamie had never heard before. He swirled around and gasped to see the wardrobe glaring down at him with green eyes and a frown. </p><p>“Zarya, no need to be rude to our guest,” retorted the teapot before turning back to Jamie. “You’ll have to forgive her, it’s been a while since we’ve had guests.”</p><p>Jamie stood in a dumbfounded silence, wondering if he had lost his mind or what he was seeing was actually real. Or maybe the latter. He never believed the whole pinch yourself to see if it’s a dream thing, but now he was pinching himself like his life depended on it. He winced at the sting and drew back his fingers to see the indentations in his skin. He wasn’t going insane. This was real.</p><p>“Oh God,” he mumbled as he found his way back to the bed, nearly sliding off as he shakily sat on the edge. The teapot - or Ana, as she had introduced herself earlier, watched him with a sympathetic look.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to take in. I hope we haven’t startled you too much,” Jamie shook his head with a dramatic shrug.</p><p>“Nah, why should I be startled?” he asked sarcastically. “I’m only talking to the bloody furniture. Happens to me all the time,” </p><p>“Oh, we weren’t always like this,” the teacup said. Honestly, Jamie shouldn’t have been surprised, but it still caught him off guard. “We used to be human, but then-”</p><p>“Fareeha, hush,” Ana scolded, flashing her daughter a warning look. Clearly she was about to say something Jamie wasn’t supposed to hear; and that only made him want to pry further.</p><p>“What? What happened?”</p><p>Fareeha looked as if she wanted to speak, but another look from her mother kept her silent. “It’s… complicated,” Ana said. “Nothing to worry yourself over. Now, how about some tea?” She leaned over Fareeha, a stream of tea flowing into her. Weird. With a grimace, Jamie shook his hands dismissively.</p><p>“Uh, on second thought, I’m not really thirsty,” Ana titled back, leaving only a drip of tea inside the teacup.</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked. Jamie nodded. A small smile spread across her face as she nodded as best as a teapot could. “Whatever you think is best for you, dear. Don’t be afraid to come and find me if you change your mind,” The idea of leaving the safety of his room was certainly unsettling, but Jamie nodded. “You know, that was a very brave thing you did - standing up for your father like that,” Ana said.</p><p>Funny, Jamie didn’t feel very brave; in fact, he’d never been more scared in his life. Not that he was willing to admit that; if there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was appearing weak in front of others. “I dunno, I didn’t really know what I was doing. Just another one of my stupid decisions,” he said, chuckling bitterly. </p><p>“Very few would do the same. Takes guts,” Zarya said. </p><p>“But I’ve lost everything. And now I’m stuck with your asshole master,” Ana looked as if she desperately wanted to cover Fareeha’s innocent ears. Jamie never had much of a filter. “I don’t get him, one minute he says he’s not gonna hurt me, the next he’s all up in my face threatening me. How can ya stand being around him?”</p><p>Ana sighed. “I understand that he can be… unpredictable at times. He isn’t the best when it comes to controlling his temper. I admit, he has no excuse to act the way he does. But I promise you, he isn’t as terrible as he appears,” </p><p>Jamie snorted. “For some reason I find that hard to believe,”</p><p>“I understand. Sometimes it takes time for one to show their true colors - the master can be that way. Who knows, he may not be as bad as you think,” Jamie highly doubted that. “Well, we better get going and help finish preparing dinner. We’ll see you there,” </p><p>“Bye!” Fareeha said cheerfully. Without warning, the tea cart rolled out of the room. “Hey, mom, what’s an asshole?” The door shut before Jamie could see Ana’s reaction.<br/>
“So, then, what should we dress you in for dinner?” Zarya asked. Her drawers flew open, revealing a cluster of suits and dresses inside. “Let’s see,” she muttered, shuffling through them as best as she could. “My eye isn’t the best when it comes to fashion. But I think this would suit you - matches your eyes,” After a little effort, she managed to grab a royal orange suit from her drawers and held it out towards Jamie. “It’s a little dusty, but a good shake will do the trick-” </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah. Do I even get a say in this?” Jamie asked, pushing the suit away. </p><p>The wardrobe gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean? If the master told you to come to dinner, it’s best that you do it, no?”</p><p>A dry laugh left Jamie’s lips. “You really think I’m gonna go to dinner with that bastard? He can go fuck himself for all I care. I’m staying here,” he said, crossing his arms defiantly.</p><p>Zarya glowered down at him, seriousness in her eyes. “Listen, boy. There is being brave, and then there is being stupid. You refuse to come to dinner, and there’s going to be trouble,” </p><p>“Well, it’s not like there’s much ya can do about it, is there?” </p><p>A scoff left the wardrobe. “Stubborn and rude. I see why the master wanted you to stay here. You two are perfect for-”</p><p>A creak from the door interrupted her. This time, a clock peered in. It was a dark shade of wood; intricate carvings of blue and gold lotuses lining the dial. Just what Jamie wanted to see; more talking furniture servants.</p><p>“Dinner is ready,” she said in yet another unfamiliar accent. Jamie turned his head away, barely giving the clock a second glance. He heard a sigh from Zarya.</p><p>“Symmetra, he’s not coming. I tried to tell him, but he won’t listen,”</p><p>“What?” Symmetra asked, shock clear in her voice. “But you must. If not, everything will go to chaos. You must reconsider,”</p><p>Jamie let out a long sigh, irritation prickling at him like a thorn. He glared at the clock, not even phased by the set of eyes looking at him. “Listen, I don’t give a flying fuck about what your master thinks. I made up my mind. I’m not going.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>